


After The Turn

by Wesz



Series: After The Scene Ends [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesz/pseuds/Wesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's first full moon and Scott has chained him up at Lydia's lake house. Liam breaks loose and makes a run for it - oh no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This should actually be read as the first one in "After The Scene Ends"-series, but oh well. Don't forget to leave Kudos or feedback! :3
> 
> Prompt: "Wolf!Scott licking Puppy!Liam's wolf ears." - Anonymous

The full moon is shimmering behind dark clouds. Small rays of its silver light are seeping through the open dock of Lydia's boathouse.

Scott's watching his beta struggle against his chains, trying to resist the urge to turn. Scott has his arms crossed in front of his chest, eying Liam. All his senses are heightened and he's in full alert mode, ready to interfere whenever he has to.

Liam's eyes are shining a bright yellow and he has almost completely wolfed out. Scott knows he isn't experienced enough yet to be able to channel all his power. He knows it's only a matter of time before Liam's going to turn fully. He just hopes that he won't be able to break loose and go on a killing spree, because that would be bad, given the fact that all of his friends are only a few feet away.

"You have to find an anchor, Liam," Scott reminds the boy. "Something that you can latch your humanity onto."

"I'm gonna rip...your throat out," Liam grumbles, panting heavily in the meantime.

Scott frowns at that. "I'm only trying to help," he mumbles, hurt, but he knows it's not the real Liam talking.

The shackles clink together again and Liam howls. "Argh. Why did you do this to me?!"

Scott rubs his upper arm, shrugging a little. "Well, to save you," he explains. "...But I suppose I did a poor job, eh?" He smiles grimly, expression full of discomfort.

Liam's claws fire through his nails again. "You think?" he replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well...it's more complicated than that, because if I hadn't bit you then you-"

"Scott," Liam interrupts. "Please shut up."

Scott closes his mouth, huffing out a silent breath through his nose. He focuses his attention back to Liam, in his head telling him over and over again that he needs to look for an anchor.

Scott can feel the power of the full moon himself. He can feel his inner wolf hammering at the inside of his skin, but then he reminds himself of the girl he loved and he can feel the wolf getting dragged down into his gut again. Safely stored away. True, his eyes are still flashing the vivid red of an alpha, but he leaves it be. He figures that his wolf needs to have at least one outlet.

Suddenly, Liam is struggling harder, and right when Scott decides he wants to check the chains around his body, he hears them snap. The young werewolf hunches his shoulders forward, breaking loose from the manacles. He walks up to Scott, threatening him.

Scott growls at him, taking a more aggressive stance, ready to fight his new beta; ready to pin him to the ground.

But Liam notices this too, and before Scott can realize what is happening, the former has launched himself through the nearby window.

Slivers of shattered glass fall onto the floor, some of them still hanging on by half an inch. Scott stares through the hole, into the dark night. Into the woods, where the leaves of the trees have been laced with a silver lining.

He screwed up.

Scott tries to remain calm as he looks for Liam. He scurries through the dirt, each time hearing Liam all around him. He figures his beta has found out about his new speed, and is either excitedly trying it out or his inner wolf has decided to take a trip with him.

Scott stops running to listen again. He leans against an old tree, absentmindedly rubbing the bark of its trunk with his thumb. He needs to find Liam. He needs to help him, because this is all his fault. He needs to find his beta.

But Liam finds him first.

Scott's attacked from behind. He can feel Liam's claws pulling on his shoulder and in a reflex Scott ducks and throws the wolf over him. Unfortunately, Liam's still holding him by his shirt and yanks him with him. They tangle together, and the ball of limbs and bodies they’ve formed starts rolling off the hilltop. Scott tries to overtake Liam, tries to make sure to be the one on top when they land, but Liam's stronger than he looks.

He hurls his claws at his alpha, who is on his knees trying to keep him off. Liam slashes again, forcing Scott’s back up against a nearby tree.

"Liam!" Scott shouts in an attempt to get him back.

Liam growls at him, bites at his face.

"Liam, wait!" Scott says. "Stop!"

"What did you do to me?!" Liam spits back, confused and scared.

"Liam!"

"It's your fault," Liam hisses, managing to release his arms from Scott's tight grip. "This is all your fault!" He growls again, launching another claw at Scott's face.

Scott ducks right on time and slips out from under the boy. Liam knows he has lost this battle and flees, running off into the distance.

This time, Scott isn't too startled and starts following him almost immediately.

Liam can hear his alpha's hurried footsteps following behind him. Down on all fours, he keeps running, tripping over a branch every so often. One would've thought his wolf side would have picked up on those, but the boy’s too panicked to function normally. Filled with anxiety, he sprints away, leaping over the large rocks that he does manage to notice. The cold wind is sneering through his hair, eyes still a fearsome yellow.

Scott doesn't know exactly how long he continues to chase Liam, but there's a point when he figures that he can't keep his pace up for much longer. He has to catch his beta before he finds his way back to civilization. Before he’ll be around others, and therefore able to hurt someone.

Scott breathes deeply, forced into deciding to do something he really doesn't want to do. Inside of himself, he loosens the grip on his inner wolf. His eyes shine bright when he opens them back up again. His fangs slide out, and his jaw stretches to its maximum width as an immense howl leaves his throat.

The sound makes Liam's ears ring, taking him out of his concentration. His right foot gets stuck behind a branch again, and this time it proves fatal. He falls, rolls through dead autumn leaves, and bumps into an oncoming tree. The boy curls himself into a ball and pushes himself into the trunk, hoping that he will disappear into it, away from his angry alpha.

Scott rushes towards him, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the scared frame of the fifteen year old werewolf. Remorse takes hold of Scott's heart, pinching every vein in it. He reaches out with a wolfed-out hand, the motion serving to make Liam cringe even more. Scott can see that he's quivering. His bottom lip has formed a pout, and he can't stop looking away and then looking back at Scott.

The alpha crouches down onto his knees in front of Liam. He examines him from head to toe, making Liam even more self-aware. A soft whine escapes from the young wolf's throat before he can swallow around it. Scott reaches out to him, and tears form in Liam's eyes when he's sure his alpha is going to punish him for being disobedient.

He starts to whine as Scott's hands grab him and pull him forward. Liam screws his eyes shut, awaiting the sanction that is coming for him.

But then he feels nothing but a warm embrace, urging him into Scott's lap. He dares to pinch open an eye, giving the older one a confused look. Scott's still wolfed out, and Liam's gotta admit that he looks impressive. Fearless. Totally superhuman, but also still the same. Through those red eyes he recognizes the mysterious chocolate dye that makes Scott's human irises so warm. Even through the facial hair, he can still see the slightly uneven jawline.

Scott's wolf side presses Liam close to him. Seeing the fear in his eyes triggers his need to protect his beta, and when mixed with his own guilt it makes him want to keep the boy as close to him as possible. He wants to tell him it's okay, but right now he's at a loss for words, because he also wants to tell Liam how sorry he is for using his alpha powers on him. Scott knows it has damaged the relationship between them and, sure, they can get past it, but it will always leave a scar.

So, still speechless, Scott slips away inside himself, allowing his inner wolf to take control. The animalistic side of him looks at Liam, but where Scott acknowledges him as a human friend, his wolf can only see a beta from his pack.

Scott sticks out his tongue, hugs Liam closer, and then starts lapping at his beta's pointed ear. Liam lets out a trembling breath, because for a second he thought his alpha was going to bite it off in a Van Gogh moment. He doesn’t expect to feel the rough texture of his alpha’s tongue, licking at his skin. Somehow, and Liam would never, ever tell anyone about this, it's soothing, and he rests into Scott's hug. He feels small in his lap, but it also gives him a sense of safety. If he were himself, he'd feel embarrassed about the situation he was now in, getting licked by someone, and especially another guy, but at that moment he was still wolfed out.

The moon proudly shines down on them and at the same time, both boys slowly transform back into their human selves. Allison's face flashes in front of Scott's third eye and the wolf settles back down into his stomach again. His licking has moved from Liam's ear to his hair, and has changed into a gentle kissing motion. Liam's ears have lost their pointy shape, and he feels Scott's lips pressing against his crown occasionally. He chuckles when he realizes they've both turned back to normal teenage boys again.

"You were licking me," he laughs, cheeks burning with a hot sensation that discourages him from the idea of looking up.

Scott blinks at him, taking a second before he realizes that licking someone is indeed a bit weird. "Yeah...I don't know why I did that," he says, laughing a little. "But I just went with it."

"Do you want to tell me something, Scott?" Liam jokes, still feeling totally relaxed in Scott's arms.

The guy squeezes him. "Hey, that was my wolf. Not me," he reminds his beta. But the fact that he has averted his gaze tells Liam enough.

Silence settles around them as they both sink into their own thoughts. Scott's still regretting howling at Liam, while the younger one tries to make an important decision. Will he or will he not share a bit of his past with this stranger that has suddenly become very relevant to his new life?

"They can't see me like this," Liam says when he has made a decision. "My mom...my step-dad..." He breathes. "I can't do this to them again."

Scott frowns. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"I got kicked out of school," Liam explains, biting his bottom lip. "And I deserved it." He swallows around the lump that is starting to form in his throat as the memories come rushing back to him. "The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car." He sniffs.

"Liam..." Scott says, wanting to tell him that he doesn't have to dig into things he doesn't want to talk about.

"They can't see me like this," he states. "Like..."

"...Like a monster?"

Liam nods, the movement barely noticeable, knowing that he might be offending Scott. He sinks against his chest, hoping that his alpha won't let go of him.

"You're not a monster," Scott then says, voice low. "You're a werewolf." He gently smiles down at the boy, forcing his chin up to look at him. When Liam catches his gaze, his eyes flash their red again. "Like me." 


End file.
